Love Lust & Imprinting
by mimameemah
Summary: What happens when Jacob imprints on Bella? How will life unfold when you cant separate your true feelings from the feelings that come along with an imprint?
1. Chapter 1

**Love, Lust and Imprinting**

**a Jacob and Bella love story**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

**It felt like days since I had last seen Jacob. But it was really only two nights ago. He had come through my bedroom window late that night. He had scared the hell out of me when I woke to see him standing beside my bed. I had looked up at him ready to yell at him but as soon as I looked in his eyes something changed. I no longer remembered that I was mad at him and I went to grab his hand. He looked at me and started shacking his head, he backed away and ran into the wall behind him. He turned to look out the window before jumping out and landing on the ground two stories bellow. I ran over to the window and looked out but all I saw was a red-ish brown color amongst the green of the woods. I climbed back into my bed and told myself i would call him in the morning, i tried to sleep but every time I closed my eyes all I saw was the disgust that was clear on Jacob's face when he looked at me.**

**Over the days that passed I had called Jacob so many times but mostly it was always just Billy who answered. It was always the same excuse, Jake had mono or something but I knew that it was a lie. I was scared that Jacob hated me and I didn't know why. I needed to fix whatever was wrong and the only way to do that was to find Jake. **

**The way he was acting was so out of character for him. Sam Uley and his gang must have gotten to Jacob, that was the only reasonable explanation for any of this. What were they doing to Jake? If I ever saw Sam Uley again I was going to show him a piece of my mind.**

**I was going down to LaPush after school, I didn't care what was waiting for me, all I wanted was to know that Jacob was okay. I looked at the clock on the far wall of the small classroom. It was 2:30, not much longer I reminded myself. Angela, who was sitting next to me, slid a note across the desk. Stop eyeing the clock... What's wrong? Also Jessica is watching you. She thinks you have some secret boyfriend your not telling us about. **

**I sighed inwardly. All I wrote back was, Jacob. **

**Angela read it and smiled at me. Both her and Jess knew something was up with me and Jacob. Mike had told them about what happened at the cinema, well what he thought had happened; but nobody really knew what exactly was going on. **

**As soon as the final bell rang I raced towards the door and out into the parking lot. The drive to LaPush took what seemed like no time at all; my mind was so full of thinking over a plan get Jacob away from Sam and his gang. I had just pulled up outside of Jacob's house when I realized that my plans seemed stupid. But still I wasn't leaving until Jacob talked to me and told me what was wrong. I hadn't even realized that I had moved from the cab of my truck but here I was staring at the faded red of Billy Black's front door. My hand reached up automatically and bagged on the door as loud as I could manage. I took a step back as I realized what I had done. I was just about to turn away and drive as fast as I could back home, when the door opened and Billy wheeled himself into the doorway. **

**"Bella." he said but I could tell he wasn't happy about me being here. **

**"Hey Billy. I need to see Jake." I tried to sound as polite as possible but I don't think it really mattered. Billy didn't want me here. **

**"He's not here at the moment, sorry Bella. I'll just call Charlie to let him know your on your way back home." he tried to close the door again but I put my hand put to stop him. **

**"Sorry Billy, but I really need to see him." I pushed past him and walked into his tiny house. I walked straight towards Jake's room and I heard Bily trying to follow. He was yelling at me to stay out but I wouldn't listen. I opened the door to Jacob's closet sized bedroom and walked in, closing the door shut behind me, before i turned around to look at Jake.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV **

**Jacob was sprawled out on his tiny bed; his legs were hanging off the end while his head was hanging off the other end. I smiled at the sight, he looked so much like my normal Jacob. I knelt down next to him and placed my hand in his. His eyes started to slowly open his eyes, and he looked down at me. It only took him a minute to pull his hand from mine and sit up. **

**"Bella. You shouldn't be here." he said as he looked at me. I tried to take his hand back on mine but he slid it closer to himself so I couldn't reach it. **

**"Bella. Go away. You don't belong here." I felt tears threatening to spill over but I fought them back. **

**"Jacob please." I begged and continued to fight with the urge to break down and cry and beg him to never leave me. **

**"Bella. I don't want you here." he growled, but I could see tears in his eyes. They strengthened me; he didn't want me to leave, not really. I just had to make him see it. **

**"Jacob don't. Please. You can't break up with me. Um I mean your my best friend. I need you. I love you Jacob, you can't tell me to leave. Please." As I started talking the tears welled over and ran down my cheeks. Jake reached over and wiped at my tears. There was some fight going on inside of me but I didn't know why and I was too scared to ask. **

**"Bella. You won't love me when you find out the truth. You'll hate me, so you have to leave before the truth hurts you. I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you Bella."**

**"You promised you would never hurt me, but Jake, this hurts me. The truth, whatever it is I can handle it. Please." I begged as the tears came faster and faster. The hole in my chest burned at the thought of a life without Jacob there to keep me safe and warm. **

**Jacob pulled me into his arms and kissed my head. He lay back and pulled me down next to him. He closed his eyes and so I did as well. I wanted to make the most of this so I snuggled in closer to his chest and soon fell asleep. **

**It seemed like not much time at all had passed when I felt someone shaking my shoulders gently. I opened my eyes to see Charlie looking down at me. I tries to see past him, to see where Jacob had gone to but I couldn't see anything. **

**"Come on kiddo. Billy called said you were here. So after I finished off some work down at the station , I came up here. You were asleep so I had some of Harry Clearwater's homemade fish-fry with Billy and Jake until you woke. So what is going on with you and Jacob?" He spoke in a rush but I could still understand. I just looked away as he asked the last part. He nodded anyway and helped pull me to my feat. Billy nodded at me as we walked towards the front door. I still hadn't seen Jacob. Charlie and Billy said goodbye before we walked out into the light rain. Charlie got into the police cruiser while I got into my truck. I had only gotten the engine started when Jacob opened the drivers side door. **

**"Move over Bells. I'll drive. Don't want you driving off a cliff or something." He laughed as I slid over and he took my place. I was lucky Charlie had already driven off because I wasn't sure if he would be okay with me and Jake being together. After Edward had broken my heart, he didn't want me near another guy. **

**I moved closer to Jacob and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.**

**"I wish it didn't have to be so complicated." he whispered. I turned to look at him. **

**"What are you talking about? This isn't so bad." I whispered back."What is wrong Jacob? What did you have to tell me?" **

**"Nothing. I mean, nothing to worry about for now." **

**"Please Jake. You can tell me. You can trust me."**

**"I know I can trust you Bells. I will tell you, I promise. But just not right now. Okay?" He turned to me and looked me right in the eyes. I nodded and turned my head into his shoulder. I was so glad to have Jacob back and I didn't want to loose him ever again. I felt the hole in my chest knit itself back together and felt some of the pain numb. **


End file.
